1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles for use in dental hygiene and techniques of dental hygiene and more particularly the present invention relates to a dental hygiene method and apparatus which cleans the spaces between the teeth of food particles, plaque and related undesirable deposits and growths.
2. General Background and Prior Art
Peridontal Disease (pyorrhea)
Gum disease is common to everyone. It actually begins when teeth first erupt and is present through life. Even though gum disease is present with the baby teeth, the teeth are not in the mouth long enough to be lost as a result. When the permanent teeth arrive, gum disease also begins and after a period of ten to twenty years, damage to the gum usually occurs. Ninety-five percent or more of all gum disease occurs between the teeth primarily because no one effectively cleans these areas. Even though you may use conventional dental floss, it is probable that you are not removing the poisonous bacterial film that is growing on the tooth. If you are not, gum disease (pyorrhea) will surely exist.
Gum disease is actually a slight inflammation of the gums which usually goes unnoticed. This slight inflammation in the gum tissue will cause pyorrhea pockets over a long period of time, usually between the teeth. These pockets that form between the gum and the tooth are called gum pockets, pyorrhea pockets, or periodontal pockets. As pockets deepen they become more and more infected causing loss of supporting bone until eventually the tooth is lost through abscess or looseness.
Presently the most commonly used item for cleaning the space between the teeth is conventional dental floss. Such dental floss comes in a variety of sizes, but is generally a single piece of string or cord which can be provided with a waxed outer surface. The conventional floss is of some utility, however it requires that the user move it in an up and down motion which is an awkward movement for the average user. Additionally, because of the reduced diameter of the floss, it does not do a complete job of cleaning between the teeth where there may be an exceptionally large space.
Several devices have been patented which have attempted to solve the problem of peridontal disease and like afflictions of the gums and teeth. The following table provides 20 listing of some prior art dental implements and like devices which are known to the applicant.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART PATENTS PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,069,874 F. Z. Hanscom Aug. 12, 1913 1,149,376 W. A. Leonard & Aug. 10, 1915 S. W. Boynton 1,285,988 G. H. & E. D. Nov. 26, 1918 Gudebrod 1,637,153 J. A. Lawton Oct. 23, 1926 2,522,794 B. M. Medof Feb. 8, 1950 2,612,177 J. Footer Sept. 30, 1952 3,930,059 R. L. Wells Dec. 30, 1975 694,557 982,510 ______________________________________